1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optimizing method for regulating the operating state of a guided machine tool having a tool rotating at a certain speed and subjected to a percussion frequency during a boring process, in which the tool, subjected in addition to a force, is driven into an object consisting of a given material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine tools of the above-mentioned type are, in particular, percussion drilling machines provided with a fastening mechanism designed as a drill chuck into which a boring tool can be firmly and detachably inserted, can be set into rotation and, moreover, is subjected to mechanically induced impacts in the longitudinal direction of the drilling tool. In most cases, percussion drilling machines are provided with a single drive motor serving for the drill's rotation drive as well as for the percussion drive with the aid of a suited gear. Percussion drilling machines of this type which only have a single drive motor, however, are not suited for setting the rotational speed and the percussion frequency singly and independent of each other as desired. It is this capability of independent setting of rotational speed and percussion frequency that fundamentally permits optimum adaptation of both the operating parameters to the current drill situation respectively the operating situation of the percussion drilling machine, which is substantially influenced by the type of bit selected as well as by the hardness of the to-be-machined material respectively the hardness of the stone.
Goal of each drilling is to obtain drilling action with minimal guidance force and minimal back-kick force but at the same time with maximum achievable boring speed.
Fundamentally, the drilling action is based on a mechanical multi-body system having a robot respectively a human being holding and guiding the percussion drilling machine, the drill itself and the to-be-machined stone respectively to-be-machined material. All three components interact with each other. This interaction is essentially influenced by the rotational speed and the percussion frequency of the percussion drilling machine. If changes are made to the percussion machine or changes occur to the object to be machined with the percussion drilling machine, these changes inevitably result in disturbing the afore-described three-body system, which usually effects the overall drilling action negatively.